User blog:Red243/Woolly Mammoth vs Giant Short Faced Bear
Woolly Mammoth: The prehistoric Elephant that once lived alongside prehistoric Humans during the Ice Age. Vs Giant Short Faced Bear: The bully of the Ice Age that steals food from other predators. Who is the deadliest prehistoric beast? Woolly Mammoth The Woolly Mammoth was a prehistoric Elephant that once lived alongside other animals, including the Smilodon. It had layers of fur that allowed it to survived the cold climate during the Ice Age. They were actually closely related to the Asian Elephants than to the African Elephants. Like Elephant, they also lived in herds, and the oldest female Wolly Mammoth was the leader of the herd. Their family would protect their babies from predators, and their big size would normally protect them from predators as well. Giant Short Faced Bear Like the Wolly Mammoth, this prehistoric bear also lived in North America during the Ice Age. True to its name, this bear was bigger than the other bears, and it had a short face as well. It would probably hunted prey like the Woolly Mammoth, but people think they were not fast enough to caught faster prey. It most likely would steal dead animals that were killed by other predators, and only a few preadators would dare try to fight the Giant Short Faced Bear. Since Short Faced Bear was equipped with claws, it would be a deadly opponent. X-Factor : Reason Defense: While this bear is equipped with claws, its unprotected belly would its weak points. The Woolly Mammoth would defended itself better thanks to it's tusk. Fighting Experience: While Woolly Mammoth was a fighter, Short Faced Bear had the most experience since it was fighting preadators to steal their food from them. Bite Power: The Woolly Mammoth's teeth were design to eat plants, making them much weaker then Short Faced Bear's teeth, which were sharper as well. Limb Uses: The Mammoth's legs may have supported it's weight, but the Bear's arms were equipped with claws, which was useful against its opponent. Intelligence: While the Woolly Mammoth was smart, the Short Face Bear was far smarter, and would outsmart the Wolly Mammoth. Voting You are allowed to vote for either the warrior, but you must have at least five sentences, and you may also used a X-Factor if you wish. If you made at least ten mistakes, your vote will only count as half of the vote. If you even make a one word sentence or made more then ten mistakes, your vote will not count at all. The voting will end on July 30, so have a great summer. Notes * This Woolly Mammoth would be from Asia. * The battlefield will take place at Asia. Battle The Giant Short-Faced Bear has been walking into Asia territory in search of finding food. It was easier to steal food since the most predators wouldn't even dare take on this Bear. Then Giant Short-Faced Bear had been interested in the baby Woolly Mammoth that it saw as easy prey. However, there were also adult Woolly Mammoths protecting the babies from other predators. Short-Faced Bear was going to have to kill the baby without being caught by the adults. The bear tried to walked closer to the baby, but it noticed the Giant Short-Faced Bear, and was calling it's mother for help. The mother responded to the baby's call, and rushed to the baby's side to protect it just in time. The Giant Short-Faced Bear doesn't want to give up easily especially since he had never eaten in three days. He would had to fight the mother first before he can kill her baby as well, but he had to be careful since the mother has tusks to defend herself. With no other choice, the Short-Faced Bear decided to fight the Woolly Mammoth if he were to get the food he needed for survival. The Giant Short-Faced Bear stood up on it's back legs to used it's claws for battle, and the Woolly Mammoth was ready to defend itself from the attack. The Mammoth pushed the bear with her tusk, knocking it off it's feet. The bear tried to get up quickly, but the Woolly Mammoth gets up on her back legs, and crushed the bear with her weight. The pressure was too great for the bear to take, and died because of this fight. The baby hugged its mother once it was no longer in danger from the Giant Short-Faced Bear. Once the danger was over, the two rejoined the safety of herd once more. Then the mother watched her baby play with the other baby Woolly Mammoths from the same herd Winner: Woolly Mammoth Expert's Opinion While the Giant Short-Faced Bear was powerful, the Woolly Mammoth was better at defense than attacking, which allows it to won the day. Category:Blog posts